Danica Wolf
'Danica Wolf' Danica Wolf is a sassy, yet mysterious and wild wolf. She usually only speaks her mind when necessary, so she he can be quiet. When around close friends, she is quite the leader type. She has the powers to destroy most things that get in her way, but she cannot fully use them. Her powers are Fire, and Wind. Often, Danica uses the technique of a ninja, similar to Espio, and therefore is very artful. She has a carefree attitude, but often listens to what other people have to say. She always wants to get her jobs done. 'Bio' #Name: Danica Wolf #Species: Arctic Wolf #Gender: Female #Age: Does not age; mentally 16-18 years #Other names: Dani, Project 15, Ultimate Lifeform #2 #Color: White-Gray #Height: 3'3" #Weight: 70lbs #Birthplace: Mystic Ruins #Ability Type: Speed/Power #Mother&Father: None; Created #Weapon: Throwing knives, Aerial Staffs #Team Dynamic: Danica-Speed, Rouge-Flight, Rosalina-Power.Leader-Danica #Team Delicacy: Danica-Speed, Esther-Flight, Clarity-Power. Leader-Danica #Team Cimmerian: Shadow-Speed, Rouge-Flight, Danica-Power. Leader- Danica/Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Danica are very much alike, for they have feelings for each other. They don't know how to express it, they just feel it. They are very close friends, and help each other. Shadow calls Danica "Princess" once in a while, because he thinks she is the most wonderful. They understand each other alot, and no one can break them. Quote to Danica said by Shadow: "I will help you, Princess, for I will always help you no matter what happens." Rouge the Bat Rouge and Danica have a frien-emy friendship. They always fight, argue, and Danica calls her "Trouble-Maker", like Shadow does. But they still care about each other, for they are like sisters, and sisters argue, but still love each other. Quote to Danica said by Rouge, "Dani, Dani, Dani...you know, I always have thought of you as a sister of mine." Blaze the Cat Blaze and Danica are close, but distant friends. Blaze met Danica while they were trying to find the Sol emeralds. Blaze and Danica fought as team-mates with their fire powers. Quote to Danica said by Blaze, "I am the princess and guardian of the Sol emerals, it's gonna take alot of guts to try and take them from me." Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Danica get along well, but Danica doesn't like his attitude towards people, She finds it annoying, and Sonic calls Danica, "Hun" very often. Quote to Danica said by Sonic, "Ok Hun, but if you think you're faster than me, there's gonna be a problem!" Rosalina the Hedgehog Danica and Rosalina are close friends, but often fight about Shadow. Danica know who Shadow loves more, for she has the power to sense how one feels inside, but does not want to tell Rosalina. Danica calls Rosalina, "Hyper little Hedgie" sometimes, when she finds her to be annoying. Rosalina has a habit of calling Danica "Hun", like Sonic. Amy Rose Amy and Danica get along well, but Danica finds Amy to be an annoying little hedgehog. Knuckles the Echidna Danica and Knuckles get along very well, they often hang out. They call each other, "Bud". Tikal the Echidna Tikal and Danica know each other from a past time, and were very great friends. Quote to Danica said by Tikal, "I will have to help you in your next mission, to help Chaos and the chaos of this Island!" Esther the Fox Esther(My fan character) and Danica get along very well. They are like sisters, and Esther helps Danica out when fighting, because she has flight powers. They are together in the team "Team Delicacy" with Clarity the Fox. Esther wishes that Shadow will confess his love to Danica, because that's all Danica wants. Esther has the power to see into the future, and can read people's minds. Quote to Danica said by Esther, "Shadow is near...he's thinking of you, Danica. He wants to find you, but he doesn't know where you are..." Clarity the Fox Clarity(My fan character) is Danica's best friend. Clarity is as strong as Knuckles. She often sides with Tails the Fox, because she loves adventure. She has the "Power" fighting type, in the team, Team Delicacy, with Danica and Esther. Clarity controls the Earth, but wishes she didn't. Quote to Danica said by Clarity: " Danica, if you really wanna help me, you gotta show me your true power, and fight!" Theme Songs Dani.png|''Danica Wolf'' Daaaan.png|''Nighttime Station Square'' dandand.png|''Danica Sonic Channel'' adani.png|''Sky Rush'' DaniPieeSoli.png|''Dani'' Danica's theme #1: Sanctuary-Kingdom Hearts Opening Category:Wolfs